DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): The purpose of the proposed study is for the candidate to obtain comprehensive, mentored training and research experience in health promotion. Using a public health paradigm, the candidate will develop a program of research with a health promotion foci leading to the development of faith based interventions; to prevent secondary transmission of HIV infection among HIV infected black men of African Decent (non Hispanic) 50 years and older. The candidate has specific plans to meet the goals and objectives of the Mentored Award over a period of 3 years. The candidate has selected three outstanding individuals as mentors: Drs. William Holzemer, Richard Sowell, and Kathleen Nokes. The primary mentor Dr. Sowell has an extensive program of research in health promotion strategies with HIV infection African Americans. The secondary mentor Dr. Holzemer has expertise in the measurement of health related behaviors among individuals with HIV infection , and a populations consultant Dr. Nokes will provide expertise in the area of AIDS and aging issue. To augment the mentorship the candidate intends to enroll in the Summer Institute at the Johns Hopkins School of Public Health where upon completion of course work over the proposed three years of study, the candidate will earn a certificate in Public Health. The rationale for enrolling in the certificate program will be for the candidate to enhance his conceptual knowledge and effectiveness for implementing faith based interventions that are based on a public health paradigm. The candidate will concentrate in the area of community health promotion because this fits with the ultimate goal to develop faith-based interventions using resources from the black community. The candidate will test and explore the efficacy of the Health Belief Model as a theoretical framework for understanding determinants of secondary HIV transmission. The primary aim is to understand how individual beliefs: Perceived Susceptibility, Perceived Severity, Self Efficacy, Perceived Barriers, AIDs Knowledge, Sociodemographics: current relationship status, sexual orientation and Social Norms: spirituality and religion are associated with changes in sexual behaviors in HIV infected African American men 50 years and older; at 3, 6, 9, and 12 months. Upon completion of the Mentorship Program the candidate will develop a proposal targeted for R01 funding.